A aposta
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Quem diria que um aposta poderia levar Kurama e Yusuke. A pergunta seria na cama de quem?
1. Chapter 1

**A aposta**

**Por Kamui**

I

Nesses dias em que a chuva persiste em cair, e você se vê obrigado a ficar em casa sem nada para fazer, é que acontecem as coisas mas impressionantes.

-BATI- grita Kuwabara já com o rosto vermelho pelo saquê que tomou, fazendo uma dancinha ridícula na frente de todos -BATI ...BATI...BATI!

-Hnf- Hiei se levanta e vai para um canto do quarto mas escuro, já totalmente entediado com tudo aquilo.

-Até o demônio de fogo se entregou - uma risada meio histéria sai da boca de Kuwabara pelo efeito do saquê.

-Cala a boca...cara idiota será que năo percebeu que estamos todos suficientemente entediados para prestar a atençăo em um simples jogo de baralho.- dando uma chave em Kuwabara e dando vários soquinhos na cabeça dura do amigo.

-AAAAAAHHHHH!Agora todo mundo deixou eu ganhar? - se solta o revoltado Kuwabara que se senta no chăo de braços cruzados e com um bico estampado no rosto de total mau humor.

-Caramba essa chuva que năo pára năo aguento mais, ficar aqui olhando para a cara de vocês - reclama Yusuke olhando da janela a tediosa chuva que persiste em cair.

-Hnf- é o único som que Hiei faz no canto do quarto.

-Bom poderíamos tornar o jogo mais apimentado com uma aposta - Kurama sugeri, com aquele sorriso que qualquer um poderia acreditar que é de um cara muito inteligente mais que no fundo possui o mesmo misterio que o sorriso da Mona Lisa, só que atrás do sorriso se esconde a pervesăo.

Neste momento Atsuko entra, sem bater, e começa a perambular pelo quarto a procura de alguma coisa.

-Hein o que você quer aqui, Atsuko?- berra Yusuke para a măe.

- Quero saber quem foi que sumiu com meu sasa...-retruca a măe no mesmo tom de voz.

-Que sasa? - agora em tom mais brando pergunta Yusuke

-Meu saquê ! E eu sei que ele está aqui...

-Como pode saber disso? - pergunta Kuwabara

-Pelo cheiro inconfundivel que vem de seu bolso, seu ladrăozinho.- já tirando a bebida de dentro do bolso do rapaz na velocidade de um trombadinha de carteiras.

-Pronto agora que tem o que quer pode sair daqui!- Yusuke fala já a empurrando pela a porta a fora.

O sorriso de Kurama agora está totalmente decidido. Olhando para a măe de Yusuke percebeu que Atsuko ainda năo era tăo velha tinha um corpo firme, seios do tamanho que cabem na măo perfeitos para castiga-los, seus cabelos longos e castanhos soltos lhe dava um ar de jovialidade e liberdade, algo realmente excitante para uma alcoolatra dona de casa.

-Já sei vamos apostar as măes!- diz Kurama com uma tranquilidade de quem está aprontando algo bem terrível.

-A măe? Que raio de aposta é essa? - grita Kuwabara agindo ainda pelo forte efeito do saquê furtado da Atsuko.

-Também năo entendi?- pergunta Yusuke.

-Hnf...eu, como nem măe tenho, năo posso participar disso, e pela cara do Kurama eu nem apostaria Yukina neste jogo.- Hiei sai do canto do quarto e sai pela janela para a chuva năo querendo participar do jogo.

-É quem ganhar o jogo terá direito de conquistar a mães dos perdedores para uma noite de prazer- diz Kurama sem qualquer pudor.

-OOOOOOOOOOO quê? Mãe é sagrado! O demônio pervetido!Eu passo essa -disse Kuwabara indignado com a situaçăo.

Yusuke medita, traçar a mãe do amigo seria um desafio interessante, e a mãe humana do nosso demônio raposa năo era de se jogar fora, aquela senhora com aquele sorriso meigo na cama poderia lhe render muito, pois são as mais recatadas que se liberam suas fantasias na cama, se lembra da sua primeira vez com a Keiko que com todo aquele pudor, e com aquela mania de não me toques, se revelou uma garota extremamente quente na cama, principalmente quando punha a fantasia de oncinha que o conquistou. Já excitado com a idéia.

-EU ACEITO!- disse explodindo de sua garganta a veracidade do seu desejo- estou pronto para o desafio, sempre gostei mesmo de desafios e năo perderia a chance de mais um.

-Ok então eu serei o juiz do jogo e darei as cartas para não haver trapaças- se ofereceu Kuwabara.

O jogo começa, o silêncio toma conta do local, só o som das cartas que passam pela mesa distribuídas pelo juiz embriagado.

Kurama admira a coragem do amigo, mas sabia que teria uma noite quente com a mãezinha do mesmo. E com um sorriso expőe suas cartas na mesa mostrando que havia acabado de bater o jogo.

-Não acredito, raposa manipuladora você trapaceou no jogo, mas tudo bem pode traçar a minha velha acho mesmo que a pobre nem sabe o que é isso mais. - resmuga Yusuke.

-Farei com carinho-sorri Kurama

-Quer comer agora ou quer que entregue, hein raposăo?- Yusuke encenando uma revolta para os amigos.

"Enquanto você traça a minha eu traço a sua, tá pensando que entrei neste jogo para perder raposa, também sei jogar seu jogo de manipulaçăo" - pensa Yusuke.

Kuwabara já um pouco melhor da embriaguez acha melhor deixar os dois sozinhos para resolver os detalhes daquela aposta um tanto pervetida para ele que saiu pela porta resmugando:

- Apostar a măe tinha que ser coisa de Demônio Pervetido mesmo, se souber de alguém se aproximando a minha eu arranco com as unhas o membro do infeliz...

A aposta seria paga a noite Yusuke combinou com Kurama, que deixaria a casa a noite livre, usaria de pretexto um encontro com a galera, e o demônio poderia encontrar Atsuko com o pretexto que pensava que todos se encontrariam por ali.

Tudo combinado agora era só dar tempo ao tempo.

Kurama com seu sorriso misterioso, umidece os lábios com a pontinha da língua pronto para devorar a măe da amigo.

-Caramba! Também năo precisa se mostrar tăo contente com a situaçăo –disse Yusuke já irritado com a sistuaçăo de ver sua măe sendo possuída pela raposa.

-É o sorriso da vitória , estou apenas comemorando - explica Kurama, já pensando nas pervesőes que a noite aconteceriam tendo só as paredes do quarto como testemunhas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A aposta**

**Por Kamui**

II

A noite chegou e o verdadeiro jogo começaria. Kurama toca a campanhia da casa do Yusuke. Atende Atsuko. Nas mãos seu velho companheiro a garrafa de saquê e no rosto a clareza da embriaguez. Ela se apoia com um cotovelo na batente da porta e sua măo desliza em seus cabelos na parte de trás, altamente sensual sem mesmo querer, foi isso que atraiu o demônio.

-Boa noite, dona Atsuko! - com um sorriso encantador Kurama começa o jogo - O Yusuke está? Ele disse que era para nos encontrar aqui.

-Năo, ele disse que vocês iam se encontrar por ai - fala Atsuko se virando de costa deixando a porta aberta, como um convite năo formalizado a Kurama para entrar.

- Se a senhora me permite posso espera-lo aqui - Kurama entra e fecha a porta e segue a măe do amigo até a sala.

- Fica a vontade - retirando de uma poltrona as roupas sujas e jogando ao chăo.

- Obrigado!- Kurama se senta e admira Atsuko.- A senhora năo se cansa de ficar sozinha em casa, năo pensa em casar de novo?

- O quê! - a pergunta a espanta - Gosto da minha liberdade e ter quem eu quero ao meu lado. Gosto da sensaçăo da caça de carne nova a cada semana.

- E está semana já saiu à caça? - Kurama foi direto na pergunta, năo aguentava mais esperar, queria encerrar o jogo de seduçăo logo e partir para a açăo, seu sangue demôniaco já estava mais do que quente, estava fervendo por desejo, queria a mulher humana de qualquer maneira.

-Estava atrás de uma raposa, mas só encontrei căo vira lata - falou em um tom totalmente sedutor, mostrando que aquele jogo era para dois.

-Năo deve ter procurado direto, dona Atsuko, ás vezes ele está mas perto do que se pensa.-provoca a raposa.

Atsuko se levanta, larga a garrafa na poltrona que sentava e caminha em direçăo do jovem, carne fresca naquela semana năo faria mal nenhum ao seu ego. Seu caminhar decidido e sensual que parecia mas uma dança, o cabelo dançando livremente em suas costas, ela vem em sua direção, para em frente do demônio, se ajoelha e olha diretamente nos olhos do jovem, essa troca revela todo o desejo que um sente pelo outro, as măos da mulher deslizam pelas coxas, e as bocas se encontram em um beijo demorado e molhado. As măos experientes já conhecem o caminho para o prazer deslizam o ziper da calça e libertam o falo duro, o jovem solta um leve gemido de total aprovaçăo ao carinho recebido. O beijo desliza para o pescoço, aonde o jovem deixa a marca de seu desejo, mostra que também possuí o conhecimento e sua língua invade cada local secreto de Atsuko. Suas măos desabotoam a camisa amassada da mulher e como pensava, os seios firmes eram do tamanho de suas măos, a pele clara e macia, constratava com o bico rosado escuro aonde seria aplicado um castigo dolorido mas totalmente excitante, um aperto leve que ia se intensificando. Atsuko geme alto mas năo de dor mas de aprovaçăo.As bocas se encontram totalmente sedentas de desejo, as línguas trabalham num movimento familiar para os dois, o sabor de saquê de Atsuko invadi Kurama, lentamente ela se deita no chăo, sua camisa já aberta revelam os seios e o abdomen reto.

-Venha minha raposa- convida com sua voz sedutora.

Kurama procura novamente a boca, enquanto sua măo massageia o seio quente e macio, sua boca desliza lentamente pelo corpo provocante de Atsuko, sua boca devora seus mamilos,e as măos da mulher acariciam os longos cabelos vermelhos do jovem, aceitando cada carinho do amante que deslizava cada vez mais e mais, encontrando a calça como obstáculo, que se livrou rapidamente encontrando um desafio bem pequeno a sua frente, uma linda calcinha preta de renda que o convidava a conhecer Atsuko mais e mais. Kurama sempre acreditou que as mulheres eram muito parecidas com rosas, eram macias, cheirosas, eram feitas para o amor, e algumas ainda persistiam em lutar com seus espinhos, mas sempre se desabrochavam para o amor. Possuir Atsuko seria como domar uma fera selvagem, a penetraçăo é lenta, o calor do desejos dos corpos é maior os movimentos se tornam mais rápidos sucessivamente, as pernas de Atsuko entrelaça o jovem amante. Tudo é rápido e vigoroso com o jovem fazia tempo que aquela mulher năo sentia o poder da juventude. Os sons que saem de sua boca, săo doces gemidos de aceitaçăo total. A dança sensual é dançada pelos sons dos gemidos. Corpos e mentes entregues somente a busca do prazer.

-AAAHHHHH Kurama!

-AAAHHHHH Atsuko! - Kurama se entrega ao prazer, sem forças mais lentamente se aconchega ao lado de Atsuko.


	3. Chapter 3

**A aposta **

**Por Kamui**

III

Năo muito longe em um apartamento.

-Yusuke, o que precisa é de alguém que cuide de você com carinho de măe - Shiori sai do quarto com uma neglige preta e sedutora, mas a transparência revelava botas de cano alto e pretas de salto altissimo , um corpete de couro, o conjunto completo de cinta liga tudo combinando, em suas măos um chicote, completava a fantasia. Única coisa que năo ornamentaza no conjunto era o sorriso singelo que a mulher estampava no rosto. Incrivelmente o sorriso lembrava o do filho um misto de mistério e pervesăo.

-Shiori por favor me solte!- gritava Yusuke nu e preso por algemas na cabeceira da cama.

-Quando se referir a mim é Senhora Shiori - a mulher angélical mostra seu lado mau e dá um bela chicotada no garoto- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar que veio aqui com a intençăo de buscar ajuda para sua măe alcoolotra, tendo nos bolsos tantas camisinhas?

-É verdade Senhora Shiori ! Me solte!- um desesperado Yusuke se debate na cama com medo de levar outra chicotada.

-Hoje será meu escravo!- montada em cima de seu escravo sussurra no ouvido de seu novo escravo já dando novas chicotadas.

Shiori se revelava-se uma mulher dominadora na cama, e esgotou toda a energia do jovem que agora dormia em seu quarto. Ela sai lentamente do quarto somente com neglige mostrando as belas curvas que seu corpo ainda possuia.

Disca o número no telefone, espera no outro lado atenderem.

-Alô - uma voz feminina atende.

-Oi sou eu Shiori, eu acho que você perdeu a aposta, o garoto năo é gay, resistiu a toda a minha dominaçăo e apesar dos gritos é realmente um garoto quente.

-Entăo querida acho que deu empate na aposta pois o seu garoto năo deixou a dever a nenhum dos meus amantes mais velhos.- responde Atsuko do outro lado somente com um camisa meio desabotoada.

As duas riem agora, pois no fim a aposta só revelou o quando ambas ainda eram jovens para amar.

Enquanto dois jovens se entregavam ao sono tranquilo e reconfotante nos quartos.


End file.
